


Poor Sweet Boy (Thomas Hewitt x Reader)

by Slasherfemme



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Thomas Hewitt/Reader - Freeform, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slasherfemme/pseuds/Slasherfemme
Summary: Your in the midst of passing through Texas on your way to your new home in Dallas when your car breaks down at a gas station you had stopped at. Fortunately for you the woman owning the gas station calls some helpers to get your truck fixed up, or so you thought. Once you meet the Hewitt family, and most importantly the youngest son, Thomas, your life would begin to spiral downward into a ghastly hell from that point on.
Kudos: 24





	1. Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up in case anyone was worried : This fic does NOT contain any sexual violence or noncon of any kind, none of my fics do. <3

Today was a day like any other. The sun was shinning and the wind was blowing a slight breeze. The only thing that made this day different from the rest was that you were moving. Quite a big deal. Just the thought of it all wore you out. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to move but who on earth enjoys having to drag all their shit around and drive for hours on end, not to mention the tedious paper work you would have to do once you get to your new place.

  
You let out a sigh and grabbed the last suitcase from your room. It was quite heavy and it made your arms and back ache carrying it. As you walked down the hallway passing the living room, you peered in to see if your parents even noticed you leaving. Your mother had her nose in the newspaper and your dad was focused on the tv with a beer in his hand. You let out a sigh. “Goodbye mom, bye dad.” You waited for a response only to get a rather annoyed look from your dad. He gave you a less than friendly smile and said "Bye sweetheart. Be safe" in the flattest tone he possibly could have. It was like he hardly cared. And your mother appeared to have not heard you at all. Oh well, she would just have to wait and talk to you when you got your landline phone set up at your new place. You rolled your eyes before heading out the front door, trying to make haste to your car before your arms gave out.

  
You hurried over to the open trunk of your car and places the last bit of luggage you had in there. You reached up and shut the trunk, wiping your hands on your shirt. You didn’t have much, but that was on purpose. You had sold a lot of your possessions to make the moving process easier on yourself. Not to mention the extra cash you got would be needed to get a new bed frame, some kitchen wear etc. You let out a huff before taking your car keys out of your jacket pocket and hoping in your car.  
This was going to be a long journey.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
About 5 hours had passed. You made it to Texas some time ago. You were exhausted and starving, but unfortunately for you, there was no civilization to be found. All that surrounded you was large acres of land, you would pass maybe a few farms with herds of cattle but that was it. Thankfully you had remembered to pack plenty of water in your car, or else your pretty sure you’d be dead from dehydration. Well- not quite. But it sure as hell felt like it. After a couple more miles passed you noticed something that got you very excited. A gas station sign. ‘8 miles west’ it read. It looked rather old so all you could hope for was that it was still in business. You could fill up on gas and get a few snacks to last you on the rest of your journey.

  
At long last you pulled up to the gas station. There was only one car there, which gave you some hope. The lights were on so you could only assume it was open. You grabbed your wallet and car keys and jumped out of your car heading into the building. The little bell above the door rang as you entered, bringing attention to an elderly woman behind the counter. She had silver hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a deep frown on her face and a cigarette in her mouth. “Evening, ma'am.” She looked up at you, taking the cigarette out of her mouth allowing the smoke to seep out. “Evening.” she said firmly, putting out her cigarette.  
You took a deep breath and looked around. There was one little isle with some junk food propped up. You bent down to take a look at what was there. Lots of little debbie snacks, along with some hostess and nickles boxes. You didn’t really have any preferences so you grabbed what you could. You grabbed 5 little packages and walked up to the counter. The woman looked up at you and then back down to the counter, ringing the little cakes up. “$5.25 Ma'am” You fished out some cash from your wallet and counted out 6 dollars. “What brings you here little girl?” She asked you, taking the change out from the register. “Im moving. Im on my way to my new place near Dallas.” she let out a small chuckle. “City person are you?” “Sort of. I’ve lived in the country all of my life and I dont completely hate it but jobs are scarce where I lived.” she nods her head and bags your goods. “Well, good luck with that Missy.” she handed you the bag and pulled out another cigarette.

  
You walked out of the building, the sun shinning brightly in your eyes. You got back in your car and went to crank your car but all you got was the sound of the engine attempting to start- but failing. Your heart raced up a bit. Car issues? Now? Your car lights would turn on but the engine just wouldn’t start. You attempted to do the trick your grandpa told you, turn the key and switch the gears and try to crank. You tried it once and it failed. You gave it a few more times to no avail. You started to panic, you were in the middle of nowhere with no mechanic shop in site and now was when your car decided to shit out on you? 

  
Frustrated you pulled your key out and grabbed your purse once more heading back inside the building. The elderly woman looked back up at the door looking rather un-pleased to see you again. “Uhm, excuse me ma'am im sorry to bother you but my car won’t start.” Her eyes looked straight through you as she took a puff from her cigarette. “I dont have any jump cables. Sorry.” “Well, my lights turn on. I dont think its my battery but im no mechanic. Do you know if there so happens to be a shop around here I could call?” The woman flicked her cigarette buds into her ashtray exhaling the smoke. “Well I just so happen to know someone who can toe your car somewhere and look at it. It’ll cost you though.” God of course, another money drain. You didn’t have much of a choice though, you had two options, get your car fixed or stay stuck here. “Please ma'am? That would be wonderful.” She nodded her head before heading towards the phone, back turned to you. You watched anxiously as she flipped through the number and put the light blue phone to her ear. 

  
“Monty, I have a car for you. Not an abandoned one, this girl needs her car fixed up.” She chucked at that last bit. You were a bit offended, this was no laughing matter. At least not to you, you were stressed out. “While your at it send out Charlie too.” You had no idea who Charlie was but you were hoping he would be of help as well. How you couldn’t have been more wrong.


	2. Meeting the Sheriff

You had been waiting around an hour at the gas station for the supposed ‘mechanic’ to arrive with his tow truck. You were going to ask if the woman knew where he was coming from but you didn’t want to annoy her, more than it looked like you already had. The woman was walking around cleaning. She was cleaning up the counters with a rather dirty looking rag, looking up to give you the occasional glare. “You know, not many folks come around these parts.” the woman spoke up. “Not even to just pass through, they usually go another way. I haven’t had any customers besides the local bikers in quite some time.” Your assumptions about it being a ghost town were right.

“Oh, really ma'am? I’m sorry your not getting much businessmen, i’m sure its a real financial strain.” you tried your best to sound sincere. Although the look on her face proved to you that you didn’t quite deliver. “Yeah well, ever since the meat plant shut down things have gone to shit. Our economy crashed and now hardly anyone’s left in this here town.” you went to reply until you heard a car door slam. Your heart jumped with excitement. Was the mechanic finally here? At long last? You jumped up out of your seat and ran over to the window peeking out. Sure enough that’s who it was- or at least its what it looked like. He was an older gentleman, maybe in his 50’s? early 60’s? He had a rustic brown tow truck, so you could only hope he was here to save your ass.

“Hes here ma'am.” You quickly turned to her, relieved. “Took him damn well long enough.” Suddenly the door slammed open, the bell ringing sharply in your ear. You jumped- startled. You quickly got over it though and got the mans attention. “Excuse me sir, your here to help with my car, right?” you were excited to finally get this mess resolved. “Yeah that’s me. So your the little Missy who fucked her car up huh?” you were taken back by his language. Was that how he talked to everyone or did he just not like you for some reason? Whatever it was you didn’t care, as long as he fixed your car. “Yes sir, that’s me.” he nodded his head and walked over to the counter to face the woman. “Luda, when are you closin’ up shop tonight?” he asked. Luda…so that was her name. It was pretty.

Apparently this man knew her- to some degree anyway. It was a small town after all, everyone was bound to know everyone at least a little bit. You watched as they conversed for a while, waiting for the man to finish. You didn’t pay much attention to what they were talking about, instead you were beginning to grow impatient. You were going to pay this man and yet he was just sitting around talking for 30 minutes? Talk about bad service. You couldn’t really be picky considering this man was your only hope at getting out of this town. “Alright well let me get this lady’s car fixed up.” you sighed in relief. Finally he was going to do something. You smiled and handed him the car keys. He nearly snatched them out of your hand and quickly walked out to your vehicle. He opened the front door and slid in, putting the keys in and attempting to turn it on. Once again the sound of the engine trying its best to start up sounded, but then immediately died. “Could be your battery.” the man said. “Do you think you could try and jump start it?” “Yeah, I have jumper cables in the bed of my truck.” he scooted out of your car and headed towards the truck, taking out his own set of keys and hopping inside. He pulled closer to your car before hopping back out and grabbing his cables.

After about 20 minutes of letting your car sit to hopefully charged he tossed you your key and told you to try and crank it. Unfortunately for you the car refused to crank. “Should we let it set longer?” “Well i’m sorry young lady but I don’t have all damn night to work on your car. Ill mess with it in the morning. For now i’m going to take it the shop.” Well that was all fine and good except for the fact that it was starting to get dark out and there were no motels in site. “I’m sorry but how long is this going to take exactly? Are there any motels close ? I have no where to stay tonight and I cant just sit out here in the dark.” “Well frankly that’s not my problem. Ill fix up your car but that’s all I can do.” your heart sank. What were you going to do exactly? You let out a aggravated sigh before thanking the man. “Hey before you take my car away let me go inside and ask Luda something. Ill be right back- I have stuff in my car i’m going to need.” you quickly walked back inside to see no one at the front counter. You looked around but Luda was no where in site.

“Excuse me ma'am?” You called out. She was still here, the lights were all on. You walked down the room to find a shut door. You walked up to it about to knock and see if she was in there before stopping, you heard voices. You put your ear up to the door to try and listen to what was being said. Very faintly you could here what sounded like a man and Luda. “Well if you want a good dinner now’s your chance while the girly is still here.” your eyebrows furrowed. What did she mean? “You know there hasn’t been anyone pass by in a long time except that skinny boy that came in last week. Were running out of frozen meat too.” What on earth were they talking about? “Alright momma I got it. I’ll take care of it.” the man said. You hadn’t heard this voice before. . “You better! And you better do it quick before she leaves!” You were terribly confused by the conversation you heard.

After a few moments of silence you heard foot steps approaching the door so you quickly back up and walked back to the counter, acting like you hadn’t just been ease dropping. Luda opened the door and walked out, following her was a police officer. “Uhm i’m sorry to keep bothering you ma'am but do you know of any places I could stay at for the night? The man outside says it wont be done till tomorrow.” Luda glared at you. “Well actually I do!” the police officer behind her looked kind of surprised at her reply. “We don’t have motels around here- at least not anymore. If you don’t mind i’m sure Mr. Hoyt here would gladly allow you to sleep at his station.” Was a police station really the only place you had available? God talk about shitty timing for your car to break down. You decided that since it was your only option at the moment you would take it. “Its better than sleeping outside in the dirt! Uhm thank you….what was your name again sir?” “Hoyt. Sheriff Hoyt.” the man replied with a large grin plastered across his face. “Now why don’t you just follow m-” “I have bags to grab! Sorry one second! I’ll be right back” you interrupted, running out the door. If only you could have seen the look of shock and annoyance the sheriff had on his face you would know instantly that what you had done was a bad idea.

You had forgotten about the man outside waiting for you to get your shit and go. Hopefully he wouldn’t charge you more for the time. “Took you damn well long enough!” the mechanic said, sounding irritated. “Yes , I’m sorry! Luda was busy so I had to wait on her. My apologies.” You quickly got your purse and threw it over your shoulder. “Thank you for waiting.” you said to the man, grabbing your suitcase with the label ‘personals’ on it. This had a pair of sleep clothes, some underwear , and hygienic stuff. It was all you were going to need for the time being. You pulled out of the car and shut the door waving goodbye to the mechanic and telling him thank you once more. You pulled your stuff inside and told the sheriff you were ready. The look of annoyance still plastered on his face. He gave you a very fake looking smile and told you to follow him. “Bye Miss. Luda!” you said waving goodbye at her as you followed the man out the back door. “Thanks for the help!”

He led you through the room you were eavesdropping on. You noticed ahead there was another exit, and you began to wonder why he didn’t just park out front? Maybe it was nothing. He walked over to his police vehicle and popped open the back trunk, allowing you to set your stuff inside. “For safety reasons i’m gonna have to ask you to sit in the back Missy.” You paused for a moment. For safety? In the back seat? Really? You were of no harm once so ever. “And don’t argue with me, im doin’ enough letting you sleep at my office.” His tone grew much more sinister sounding as time progressed. You began to feel uncomfortable but you obliged his request and got in the back seat of the car. The bars on the back making you feel claustrophobic.

The sheriff hoped in the front seat and started up the vehicle, the engine giving off some odd noises here and there. He put the car in reverse and adjusted his back mirror, his eyes meeting yours. You could see a smile form on his face as he backed the car up. You averted your eyes and looked out the window, you began to feel sick to your stomach. 'Its just for one night’ you kept telling yourself. You wouldn’t have to stay in this weird town for much longer. The car pulled forward and got out on the main road. After a few minutes of driving you passed the large patch of trees surrounding the gas station to see once more pastures. And cows. So many pastures and cows. You observed the sunset, taking in its beauty and admiring the stars beginning to form on the horizon. While you were feeling rather uneasy with the cop the sights of the sky eased some of the anxiety. But unfortunately for you all good things must come to an end. Little did you know that this would be the last sunset you would see for a long while.


End file.
